What's happened to Emma?
by Arosein1992
Summary: Emma takes Regina home after her first night out with the girls. Everyone went home happy and even though Emma wishes she could have stayed at Regina she walks home. David, ruby, and mainly Regina are all worried about Emma's sudden behavior having thought she had a good night. When someone puts a few pieces together what will they do. Mention of rape. Rating for graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**What's happened to Emma **

**Emma takes Regina home after her first night out with the girls. Everyone went home happy and even though Emma wishes she could have stayed the night she walks home. David, ruby, and mainly Regina are all worried about Emma's sudden behavior having though she had a good night. When someone puts a few pieces together what will they do.**

**Mention of rape.**

* * *

There isn't much to go on when David watches Emma through the morning but he can tell something has happened. She's barely said two words since walking in with her morning coffee. She never just sits down and gets to work. Actually she does but she never just stays like that. The night before he knows it was girls night out and Emma tagged along. She's still working when it comes to patrol time and Emma hasn't moved David takes it upon himself to go. It's not long before he's standing in front of ruby at the diner having decided to figure out what happened.

Ruby didn't quite get why Emma looked so broken this morning but when she's not the only one to notice she begins to get worried. She's texted Regina and asked if Emma said she had something on her mind the night before having walked Regina home from her first girls night out. When she read back that nothing of great importance was on her mind when she left for her own apartment that night her curious yet worried mind started racing. Then David had come to ask her like maybe she knew and yet she didn't. Her pointed him in the only direction she could. Regina. The last to see her last night.

Regina had simply let a little anger get to her that her main new found friend had decided not to text her this morning. Instead her first text long after she woke was from ruby asking about Emma's strange behavior. She knew nothing about it but at least it explained the reason behind the missing text that was usually there when she woke. When David came knocking on her door with questions in uniform it was certain something happened last night. Distinctly one part of their conversation made it frighteningly clear.

"Yes I was with her last night. I know she went home." She couldn't have gulped any louder before stating. "Alone." David just stands there unsure what that is suppose to mean. If it's meant to mean anything. If it was a jibe at the fact they moved out with baby Neil into a bigger place or if it was one towards the towns people not that he believed anyone would hurt emma.

Without another word Regina stepped past David on the porch and closed the door poofing to just outside the sheriffs office. She wanted to see this strange behavior for herself. Stepping inside she knew the sound her heels made terrified half the town but it only always darkened Emma's eyes. But instead of that expecting strong stubborn gaze when she rounded on the sherif office she got a full glimpse of the small quiet woman that had been described to her. Emma actually buried in the papers on her desk.

"What can I do for you Madame mayor, I'm sure it's important if you decided poofing was necessary." Her jaw slacks slightly.

"How-"

"I didn't hear your car." Regina's frows her brows. emHow did she know my cars sound? Why was she being so formal? we haven't been that way since I forgave her for bringing Marian back. "So what is it so I can get focused on my work?"

"I would say you're focused enough you haven't even looked at me yet." When she refuses to look up Regina know for sure she needs to be here so what if she's late to the office or misses it all together. So long as Emma needs her she's determined to stay. Walking closer not saying anything yet when Emma slaps a hand and pen down on the desk. Regina halts.

"Just tell me and go I'll get it done. Did I not hand in a file? It's all over there. If it's not there I'll have it done before lunch." Emma gives a quick look and a hand Gesture to the pile on the other table. It's the table for the deputy to bring to her office. It's practically a mountain and more so as she said almost all of the paper work she has been behind on or redoing. Was she planning on avoiding me? Why? Regina thought as she swallows, licks her lips, and taste salt. She's not use to seeing Emma like this. It's breaking her heart she'd been trying so hard to get Emma to see how close she wants to get. It not just any friendship she wants. But Emma has been so adamant on refusing any guys gestures that she's possible just began refusing all gestures. Except her but this was total shut down something Emma and Regina had never managed with each other. Especially after last night. They both knew the other cared to much.

Emma's back to work and seems to be ignoring Regina's silence. Trying to ignore her completely but even she knows that's not possible not after trying to herself for the ordeal with bring Marian back. A small cry reaches Regina's ears and not a moment is wasted wondering where it's coming from. She is at Emma's Side right away. Her arms wrapped around her without thinks the cry seeping but not in sorrow but in pain and she's off her like she's fire. Her eyes narrow and practically peeling the layers down as best she can with her imagination. She's resisting the urge to do it physically but now pieces are falling into place and she will do what she had to to not scare Emma further into isolation.

"Emma, look at me please. It's me." Emma shakes her head and lowers her head. She wonders if that is something She'd need to change to get her to talk to her. Someone hurt her they must have said her name Regina feels it in her gut. "Miss swan, stop being ridiculous and look at me this instant." Seeing blood shot eyes look up at her Regina kneels Down holding back her gasp. "Someone hurt you last night didn't they." Emma nods quietly but whispers while a gentle rocking starts. She's half hugging herself half clinging to the arm Regina has given her.

"I'm sherif, I should have been.. Stronger." With that Emma runs from the office and she gone faster than Regina could realize what was going on with her little swan. When she tracked down Emma it wasn't a surprise after the last statement just why Emma was in the empty gym dressed and wrapped up punching and kicking wildly at the equipment. Regina sighed at the sight not sure how to quite the apparent storm inside Emma right now. Walking up behind Emma she carefully caught her next punch and readily caught her next attack that was out of shock.

"You should have someone to fight against dear, this is child's play for the real thing." With a small cloud of purple Regina was dressed just like Emma planning to work the frustration out of Emma to what it is suppose to be so she might be able to help more. "Come on give me your best."

"What? I'm not gonna fight you." Her hands drop but Regina bumps them up still seeing an anger in Emma's eyes.

"Yes you will you need to strike straighter, your spin was lacking in balance. Hold your hand like this." She egged her on with her directions. She faked a punch into the air. Pumped her feet bouncing from foot to foot. Emma looked more surprised than anything that Regina even know how to box. "Come on if I can learn self defense so can you, no put your arms up miss swan or you'll get more bruises."

Regina could now see the marks that took over her arms and stomach. More than that Regina could tell by Emma's posture her rib was bruised maybe even cracked. She wouldn't hurt her but she was gonna do this for her swan's protection. This time when Regina jabbed the air in front of Emma a spark flared and Emma's fist collided with Regina's. Regina smirked each slow or weak shot Emma gave egging her on with more stern guidelines. She watched as Emma's frustration reached a new high.

"Come on Emma don't you want to protect yourself better." With a growl Regina hadn't expected and a fist deflected followed by a surprise force of magic hit Regina pushing her back. She lost her footing and fell back. Her smirk turned to shock as Emma started shouting.

"I don't care about me, I know who I need to protect. Don't you get it, it's you, it's Henry, I don't need to worry about me. If I can't protect myself how can I protect the ones I love." Now in a heap on the floor Regina go to her. Her mouth dry but slowly it didn't matter. Though those were words she had wanted to hear all this time Regina pushes past it more concerned with the same woman so fierce moments ago she tugs into her lap.

"Who hurt you Emma? I'll find them. I'll make the regret it, and I'll tell you this for the millionth time I don't need protection." Regina's hands threading her hair. Emma shakes her head. "Who hurt you? No body hurts people I love and gets away with it." She says hoping to reach some bit of Emma. Emma gasps and rolls slowly in her lap Regina clearing the mass of hair in Emma's face. Emma searches Regina's eyes for the truth. Her eyes shine a little like a smile but she says instead.

"He surprised me I didn't get a chance to defend myself. I was still a little fuzzy."

"I know dear I should have made sure you were home safe. Who was it?"

"Promise you won't leave me to get them?" She says clinging to the arms around her.

"Yes I promise."

"Sydney." Fury was all Regina felt and all Emma saw in the eyes the teared up at the name. She almost leapt up to punish the damn fool but resisted the urge. All her anger vanished when emma winced due to a tightening hold on her side.

"Oh, Emma I'm sorry. Here can you stand?" They both do with out much problem. "I'm also sorry that pig did hurt you. Did he..was it.. Just beating or.." She couldn't finish her thoughts each time they neared finish she choked at the image it brought. Emma shook her head and tried to explain but cried out instead. "He touched you!" Regina growled so thick it sent shivers through Emma.

"He called out for you, he threw me on the ground and said it would make you disgusted with me, and that if he couldn't have you nobody could... I don't know what he meant. I never told anyone how I felt. He thought you and I already.. Together." Emma buried herself into Regina's neck before crying. "I'm so sorry I didn't I'm sorry if It disgusts you."

"Never." She responds holding Emma safely and lovingly./p

After a long day Emma heads over to the 'The Mirror' where she reads Sydney his rights and cuffs him. He only talks when he's grabbed again from the car and thrown in jail. His attitude sickens Emma but she bares it.

"Finally thought you could handle me did you, no matter. Regina will get me out she needs me. She may not admit she wants me but she will always know she needs me." His lips curl in a nasty prideful way. "She'll never want you now."

"Wrong on both accounts you slime." Regina poofs into the room. "I don't need or want you and I will always want Emma. But not just for the way you make it." Her fists clench but relax as she lays on the next bit of sting to her verbal blows." I just came from your replacement. I believe belle will be and excellent writer. Much better than you anyways. Then again anyone can do a job better than you." With that she turns to Emma and steps up to her. Her eyes asking the question while she waits for a nod. When she sees Emma nod she leans forward and kisses her softly.

It's after Regina disappears with Emma away from the crazed man they both feel calmer. It's suddenly safe again for Emma not that she was afraid for herself or now that Sydney was locked up. She was good at being sherif again. She wasn't surprised that her hazy state last night made the trauma shorter in her mind, less frightening with her past and now she was able to believe Regina liked her anyways. Because Regina was holding her. In her arms while kissing her Emma could feel the relief and the fear trading places.

David is back at Regina's door before to long that Regina wonders if he even left. He'd been sitting outside waiting for her to come back. That was after going to the sherif office and seeing no one there. He won't stop looking at either of them hoping to get answers. Emma puts on a fake smile and asks David to just wire everything to her cell. Of course as soon as he sees Sydney in a cell he calls to ask what happened but Emma firmly states she'll write up a report first thing when she gets in and hangs up. She tries to keep her voice down and hands focused gentle scraping Regina's head as the lay together on the couch. Her breathing regular because Regina is tracing figures through her shirt on her abs. When she hangs up she sighs contently and kisses Regina's head before drifting asleep after such a long day.

"Thank you." She says hoping Regina hears her. She just catches the soft 'welcome' that follows but she does and she's smiling till sleep brings dreams of a future with the woman she holds so protectively into her body. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What's happened to Emma?**

Portion will be a graphic character death in bold. Skip if needed.

I don't want to work to hard on the rape scenes for personal feelings but I would like to work through this story anyways. This chapter Is probably the only bit I'll have about this death. Enjoy what you choose to read.

* * *

It's early the next morning when Emma wakes to Regina crawling off her from the inside of the couch. Feeling like she spent the entire night up watching Regina she yawns with a groan. They both end up squeaking when Regina pushes up with an arm slipping making her fall face first into Emma's chest. To Emma suddenly even moment that she thought they shared before all the seemed so innocent now confused her. Why was Regina caring for her? Why was she even here? How did she know? As the laughed pulling apart from each other and making their way into the kitchen for breakfast until Emma suggests they go out and get Henry on the way. Obviously he must have been worried but hopefully not. Regina agrees, bound and determined to lead all conversations starting towards Emma's behavior the day before astray.

Entering the diner with Henry and hour later the Emma takes Henry to sit and let's Regina order just nothing to bland. Regina can't help but roll her eyes and smile. Then another shout to make sure it's a lot and sweet. In her head she laughs because that leave only one thing. It's the third time she starts to make the order that ruby chooses to interrupt. Now it's not so cute or funny.

"So what happened yesterday? Today she seems so... Happy." Honestly Regina couldn't answer what made Emma happy at the moment though she hoped it was because they got closer last night. Yet much like Emma she has no idea what to call them.

"That I won't divulge to anyone if Emma wishes to say then she will." Emma is laughing with Henry when she turns back to see if she is needed yet. Emma can feel the internal bottle filling the longer Regina is making the Order. Wondering what could be taking so long she looks up to find Ruby's head whipping to face Regina. She must have said something to surprise her. She hears 'ok and what the hell happened to you.' Instead of hearing the rest she realizes maybe Regina wasn't the only one that noticed her attitude the day before. Suddenly she's embarrassed to be out in the open. She's worried they can tell. She worried they will think anything that happened doesn't hurt her because she's the savior but mostly she worried Regina would said something. Would she tell Henry?

That last thought consumed her even as Regina sat down and looked at her warily. She left the diner more sullen than she arrived deep in thought. She almost hadn't realized Regina told her she had to walk Henry to the bus stop. Well she did but that was until she moves her hand in a motion that she had hoped Regina's would fill hers. Not that she expected her to. When she realized Regina wasn't following her to the sheriffs office she remembered and sighed more when she had to face Sydney alone.

**(starts just a touch of gruesomeness here) **

In the front room she flicked on all the lights. When she didn't hear and commotion she figured the sick bastard was still asleep. Going strayed to the deputy desk she started picking up the files to take to the mayors office. By the time her hands were full she suddenly caught a smell in the air. It made her nose cringe and her eyes bulge instantly knowing what it was. Plopping all the files back down she quickly called David striding to the cell door that held Sydney. Blood dried on the bars and on the metal leg of the cot inside. A pool of blood around the body of Sydney. David's voice croaked to life on the other end of the line. Emma didn't wait for him to wake up more. She was screaming _fuck _a million times in her head.

"David I need you here now as deputy." She left the cell locked and sat by the wall with her shirt covering her nose and mouth until David came busting in the office. She was crying when her took in the scene. Gulping down he initial gut reaction to comfort her he quickly took her into an interview room and locked it telling her he'd be back once everything was looked at. David called ruby to help her since she was a part time deputy and this was a two man scene.

"It looks like this was his doing but the way she called this morning made her seem guilty." David filled in once ruby arrived and started taking his side of the story down. "She was acting odd yesterday but when I saw her last she was with Regina and looked a lot better. She told be to finish the night shift. When I came here he was locked up I didn't see a fled report so I called and asked. She said she'd come in and do one right away this morning." Ruby noted her seeing Emma and Regina coming into the diner and leaving together and made another note to check the time on the receipt they left. "She was on the floor crying when I got here and cooperated with me when I put her in an interview room."

"Any other possibilities you think?" David shook his head. Honestly he didn't think Emma did it but it was all going down in the book anyways.

"Well could be she made him do it if she is really guilty but... I don't think.." Ruby agreed with his unspoken statement. Maybe she wouldn't write the last part until it was a possibility.

"Well you want me to do the interview?" David caught the near vomiting look ruby was wearing. Gave her the go ahead and began cleaning up. He caught his daughters face when ruby opened the door to the room she was in. It wasn't a guilty face but still one he was sure what it was.

Ruby placed the note pad down on the table clicked on a recorder and looked into her friends eyes. They said something deep and powerful about what was going on. They said what happened but even as Emma's best friend she still didn't get it fully how to read Emma's eyes like she could snow or belle the closest people to her. She sighed as she never thought she would be looking as there savior as a possible murderer. No she didn't believe it but she still had to work this the same as if she didn't know for sure. She didn't but she felt it. Opening her mouth to start the session she's cut off by her friend slash boss.

"I get to make a call, Regina doesn't know what's going on I need her to be here." Emma holds out her hands, ruby gives her a landline David having taken her items before leaving her alone. "She'll vouch for me." Emma almost whispers as she clicks away Regina's memorized number. After a few rings Regina answers ruby shouldn't listen but she can't help but hear both sides of the conversation.

"Regina I need you to vouch for me this morning. Maybe get gold to attorney me or blue to do some magic."

"Why Emma what's going on?" That the second time Ruby's heard Regina say Emma's name ever. Emma sobbed lightly into the phone.

"Sydney, he's dead." The line cut dead after a gasp and a quick unclear word. Moments latter Emma heard her father shriek more like a woman than a man. Both women cracked a smile. David's head popped in a crack of the door. Clearing his throat so he could sound more masculine.

"Regina is demanding to see Emma." He's not to gently but as gentle as Regina can manage pushed aside. The door wide open for a moment while Regina enters and sits next to Emma. Ruby raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to see Emma I'm here to defend her. She didn't do anything."

"Regina I-" Emma starts but Regina puts a finger to her lips.

"Don't say another word Emma. Your not having the dark one hold another favor over your head to defend you. I have qualifications to be your attorney. You don't want to say anything that might incriminate you. Even if you did something I'm not letting you take fall for this."

"But I-"

"No Emma you have to be here for Henry and I. Ms Lucas charming she didn't do anything." She says again like she trying to convince even herself. Emma didn't expect Regina to just defend her. It's a nice thing to do but Regina is making it weird like she did it.

"That's just it I didn't do it." Emma get out finally and Regina looks at her strangely. "I wanted someone to prove it. They trust blues magic maybe she can do something. You know I was with you until this morning."

"So Emma what happened when you got here." Ruby asks David stand in the room far corner legs crossed leaning into the wall. He bobs his head in agreement to wanting to know.

"Well I came in turned the lights on went to David's desk I was going to see Regina as I dropped off the files I finished yesterday. I kinda zoned out at the diner and didn't really say goodbye to her or Henry so I wanted to go say sorry. I smelled the smell that was in the air and I new right away. Actually I even went over to check it out but left the cell closed It was clear from the smell he was dead. I didn't wanna mess with the scene so I called David to come in. I freaked out after I hung up and ended up on the floor by the cell until he came an picked me up. I didn't resist because I knew I couldn't just say I didn't do it and him believe me cuz I'm his kid."

"I'll call blue I guess." David moves for his phone and Regina gives him a look. "Well unless you have a better idea."

"I do but you won't like it."

"Yeah and whys that?"

"Let's look at the cameras, let's ask Lucas how long it smells like he's been dead, I don't know ask someone capable of real magic like myself to show you." David rolls his eyes and tells ruby they should look at the cameras see if they work this time. Leaving them both in the room to watch it alone so no manipulation happen like when gold did it. when they comeback in they find Emma and Regina hugging. David coughs and they part. He has them follow him. Though he's not smiling he's happy that he can say his daughter didn't do anything.

**(graphic death)**

**The image is clear and not glitchy like it was that one one when they all watched Zelena's death/ suicide / murder. At first they start it at when David comes in, everything is fine her leaves after playing some paper ball basketball. Emma and Regina glare but smirk at how he is just like Emma. It's about twenty minutes after that Sydney has begun rocking and talking to himself. He's not being crazy really until about an hour. Where he starts banging his head into the bars. After about twenty medium blows he's begins hitting harder. Emma is impressed he hadn't passed out yet but only wobbling on his feet. Finally three heavy blows inTo the bars cause him to fall. Everyone winces audibly at the think whack his head makes on the open lip of the cots metal leg. He doesn't move and still doesn't by the time David returns to the office. He's gone for patrol only returning to drop car off but not come in to check on Sydney to find the still body on the floor.**

David finally turns off the video he hears Emma muffle a cry into Regina's chest. A few calm 'ssshh' and drifting fingers down her arm is all he can watch before he gives and asks the question that's been nothing him. No he knows Sydney did himself in but not why.

"What happened Emma? Why was he even in here last night?" Regina instantly glares at him. He gulps because he seriously thinks it could kill.

"You don't have to tell dear. I'll explain." Emma nods and Regina closes her eyes to take a deep breath to still her emotions while she does. When she opens her eyes again she finds Ruby's eyes and starts off from the night they had drinks.

* * *

thanks for reading

this was a descent chapter I think

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's happened to Emma? **

**hope you enjoy and that it sets ok and at the end I want you to like this. **

* * *

Regina had been invited out for the first time and not because Emma or Henry made someone ask but finally because they wanted to. She had proven herself better and maybe not everyone was as willing as her friend Katherine and Ruby, but at least they had willingly agreed to give her a chance. All the girls had taken off work or gotten away for one night from responsibilities. Her nerves were killing her not that she would admit that. She quickly had a few glasses of scotch to ease her nerves. Brushed her teeth and sprayed so perfume just in time to open the door to Emma. She was more than excited Regina could tell. They walked to the rabbit hole already willing to walk home at the end of the night.

Entering the small towns bar it was surprisingly busy. Karaoke had already started and drinks started. Regina chuckled to herself as she let Emma drag her to the booth of friends. It seemed everyone had already started and Emma the one to usually be the first now was at least two drinks behind everyone. Emma whinnied that she and Regina must be the only ones nice enough to wait. At that Emma chuckled out loud and Emma stared back at her in disbelief.

"What! You already had something to drink?" Regina nods. "Of course you did." She deadpans "why on earth did you drink something before?"

"I was nervous dear. I needed a glass to help."/p

"Wait Regina mills, Madame mayor, former evil queen was nervous to hang out with some new found friend in old enemies." Ruby laughs belle elbows her when she doesn't see the glare she's receiving. Ruby's lips quickly seal but she's still wearing a smirk.

"For your information I have always had feels like anyone else, I hid them well until someone wore me down." Emma agree whole heartedly.

"Yeah Henry is one hell of a kid getting two people stuck in their ways to change." Regina shares a smile with Emma. Thinking _'he's not the only one with that gift.'_ She going on her second glass forcing herself to look away from Emma. Regina knows she likes her she's just unable to act on it. It's quite alright anyhow since Regina does care the same. She lets her go at the pace she does because as per usual her and Emma have much in common. Much as in how fast they are willing to go with their feelings.

A good five rounds later Emma is hugging Regina her breath is caught as she feels herself stepping in pace with Emma. They begin moving to the dance floor and unlike any other time this would happen they stay together. Arms waving with little to no rhythm for Emma and Regina is slower more in time but terrible with her personal space control. Emma's back to Regina's front they dance a whole song with such heat and chemistry everyone staring is unsure how drunk they really are. Dancing until they went back for another drink all four ladies are wide eyed and silent.

"What it's good to let loose right?" Regina asks picking up a glass and hold it up as a toast. Everyone clinks a glass. "I've never drank this much though, well at least this much without having to be proper the entire time." All the women shout cheers shucking the drinks back. After about three more drinks nobody care who dances with who or that aurora and mulan join their party. Regina takes Emma into the bathroom after being bugged to go with because she has to pee. Ruby offers but Emma wants Regina. She smirks as she follows her over hearing the beginning of a conversation snow is having.

"I don't understand why is Emma acting so care free with just Regina."

"It's cuz she likes her snow."

"What!?" She can feel the mother of the woman she loves eyes on her and the door to the bathroom closes as she hears snow cry out her name. She laughing and Emma stare at her confused for a moment not sure what she's laughing at until she catches the faint sounds off all the girls stalling snow from following.

"Didn't you need to uh..you know. I'm quite certain ruby could have joined you instead of me for that." Regina says with her heart pounding in her chest at how easy it could be to kiss Emma.

"Nope, I didn't need to pee." Emma quirks a smile leaning closer to Regina.

"Oh then what did you need to do that you had to have my help and not anyone else's." She pushes. Emma simply keeps smiling at Regina and steps forward she's sure Regina started the kiss but it didn't matter just that she was kissing Regina freakin' mills. The kiss is a mess but very impossible to break until one or both of them need a breath. They end up making their way to the sink more than sure snow will be entering the bathroom soon enough. When she does they are innocently, maybe too innocently if snow was sober, washing their hand and drying very in sync. Regina let's Emma lead out and she whispers back at snow.

"Are you alright dear you look rather pale." Leaving the bathroom she's holding a hand to her lips where Emma kissed her. Emma's waiting outside the bathroom hall suddenly she wants to do it again. They get so close to it until Emma freezes and her gaze travels over Regina's shoulder. She feels those eyes once again. Emma thankfully drags her back to the booth but doesn't let go of her hand right away.

Emma goes off to the bar to grab tequila, salt and limes. Ruby is determined to do a body shot. Getting up to the bar Emma makes the order and waits by some man staring into the bottom of a bottle. Before the bartender gets back the man looks up and cackles at the irony of his situation.

"Sydney you ok man? Maybe you should go home looks like you've had a lot."

"Oh I'm fine Ms. Swan I do believe I should warn you, Regina will break your heart."

"I know it's a possibility I'm not stupid." She sneers back. "What do you care anyway?"

"She'll choose me one of these days because I've always been by her side. She will never feel for you the way you do." He gets up places money on the counter leans in closer hot breath kicking Emma in the gut. "You're to broken and I'm her trusty partner an when she's used you for what she can she'll come to me for what she wants. I'm the only one that can give her what she wants."

Emma stares at the exit till the bottle of tequila, salt, and lime are given to her. She's chugging a few gulps in before she gets back to the table. After that she's a little quite even in the funny humor of watching ruby do a body shot on belle. The whole time Emma can feel Regina watching her but she's just going for another glass. Before she gets the glass Regina grabs her wrist.

"We should get going don't you think? Henry needs sober mothers tomorrow." She plans on figuring out what happened. They say goodnight to everyone and walk home the same way they came. It take them about an hour to walk the half hour distance. In the mean time Regina slowly makes her way to holding Emma's hand. Asking her what happened only to get out that someone said something to her at the bar.

Once at her front door they are kissing again and Regina almost drags Emma through the doorway but resists the urge because granny is watching Henry inside. Emma can tell she won't remember this part very well if she does it's best she make a good exit than to mess up drunk. A goodbye kiss and some persuading not to magic her home and she's back to walking again. Her neck tingles like it does when she being watched. She can hear a faint step here and there. It only makes her spread up walking home. She wishes she stayed at Regina's now so she wasn't alone. Then again she wouldn't want to hurt Regina with any of Sydney's issues.

**(not graphic but still just in case skip if you trigger easy.)**

**It's Sydney she doesn't know for sure until she's gripped hard and spun around. Her feet are slow on the spin so her knees buckle out. Giving Sydney the perfect change to get Emma to the ground. Suddenly Emma notices she really not in the best place to shout for help. It's an empty storage yard. Nobody on a night shift. She gets how stupid it was to take the short cut home now. Feeling herself sober very second but not fast enough to save the intrusion in her region down below.  
**

**She cries out when her limbs aren't moving, his hands wrapped around her arms forcing her to take it. He doesn't stop when he calls out Regina's name because when Emma screams no he knows he can break her at least in her drunk love hazed state. It's just the way he wanted to force Emma to leave the love of his life alone. He keeps saying Regina won't want her after she learns she's defiled and even more broken. That she'll come to him and say it should have been her. As abruptly as he force himself on and in Emma he left hardly batting an eye.**

Waking up the next day just inside her apartment door she remembered what happened and stumbled her way to the shower. She would find a way to put him away since she didn't have any evidence on her nor did she have any way she could use her word against his and have people believe her. After scrubbing raw till she finally felt better even a little she dressed for work and headed out to the convent store first.

Charming is fuming underneath his comforting hold on his daughter. She had been buried into Regina for so long while Regina started the story Emma filled in some and Regina finished about how she tried to help Emma yesterday and how Emma came home with her and stayed the night till she felt better in the morning. They left out the kissing and the cuddling keeping such things to themselves at the moment. Honestly it didn't bother him watching Regina take care of Emma he could see how sincere it was but having Emma move to his shoulder while she explain the parts she had to made his heart swell. When the most confusing part had finally been filled in all the way not only did charming not care Sydney was dead but no one in the room did. Well except Emma.

She admitted she'd like some kind of peace from Sydney's suicide but it did nothing. She felt he cheated her to many times and now he was gone out of her grip. She wanted him to pay not die. Regina wanted him to die but a lot slower and more painful. After some effort though she pushed the thoughts back as she agreed to take Emma home until she was ok with seeing her mother. She had yet to see her mother since the night out. She was more afraid of her mother knowing she liked Regina than her father. He gave her a knowing accepting hug and let her take off work the rest of the day.

Emma gave a relieve sigh when Regina lead her into her study where the best place for privacy was. Henry would be home soon and he'd know not to interrupt if the door was closed. Sitting down next to Emma patient enough to wait for her to speak first. The first noise Emma made was a chuckle as she leaned into Regina's side.

"You know I don't think my father even knew why I went to the store when I said it he had confused look like he didn't know why I'd want to go there first." Regina only nodded slightly, she was probably right.

"Snow might fill him in she's been living here a lot longer than him. I'm sorry Emma I should of had you stay I wanted you too." Instantly Regina thought of how that sounded bad. It was worse since she was trying to comfort Emma from a traumatic sexual experience and she sounded as if she was implying she wanted her to stay for sex.

"I wanted to too. But if I had it would have made him madder. I am glad I could handle it and you were kept safe from him." This surprised Regina, all of it did. How Emma had wanted to stay, how she said she could handle it, and how she wasn't mad that Emma felt the need to protect her. If anything it made her heart swell at the idea they could protect each other. She would keep good with that promise to herself. She'd protect Emma from now on. "I think that then I would have had sex with you cuz I was drunk." Both women blushed being very not use to talk so openly about how they felt for each other. Regina's heart still dropped a little at the words "cuz I was drunk" then it's up and pounding when Emma shifts in her arms looking up at her. She kisses the corner of Regina's lips and says.

"But I would do it now because I love you and I want to know what he said isn't true." She feels the gasp against her own lips and kisses her deeply pressing her tongue in and against Regina's. Unsure who moaned she wraps her arms around Regina pulling her closer and knows the second moan isn't hers. She smiles and parts from Regina. "But I won't because when I do have sex... If we do make love I want it to be after I take you on a date."

"A date dear, I didn't take you for a romantic." Her brow raised playfully but a blush sets on her cheeks at the thought of a date with Emma. "A date it is then but I have never been on a date so be warned."

"What?! You..you've never been on a date?" Emma squeals at first but calms down when she realizes that's not right. "Then tonight.. No tomorrow I'll pick you up after I get off. Henry can stay with ma till we get back. I'll impress your pretty little dress pants off Regina." This makes Regina snort a give a real laugh at the pun. She catches the sincere look that say that it wasn't intended that way. Still she doesn't think she minds.

It's after dinner with Regina and Henry that snow calls. They are about to sit down for game night. She points a finger up for Regina before she steps out the room. Henry glances back and forth noticing himself moms being very nice together. He over heard ruby talking to belle about them kissing but strangely didn't let it bother him. Seemed he was ok with it as long as he had them both and they were happy. Regina pulls Henry into the game but keeps one ear to Emma's side of the conversation.

"Hi mom."

"Emma darling your father just told me what happened. Why aren't you home I can make you dinner and some soothing tea. We could talk if you need to."

"No I'm fine tonight I'm with Regina and Henry having family time. Dinner games you know get my mind off it."

"Well Hunny you should know I didn't exactly tell your father about the store thing I want to make sure you're ok."

"Ma just tell him for me I can't he's my dad it's weird. And I'm ok Regina is taking care of me." Emma is pacing now. She can feel the beginning of a big argument coming.

"I don't like that you so close to her. I mean I didn't get to ask but what was with the bathroom thing the other day. When I came out you looked like you were going to devour her face." Snow complains.

"I was." She mumbles

"I realize now you might like her but Emma she's not going to make it easy on you, you're going to end up hurt."

"No ma I get she's had a hard time loving in the past but I... I love her, we share a son, and she's not going to hurt either of us. If you judge her and get in her way again I doubt anyone will blame her if she was mad at you again." Emma peaks her head into the family room motions she'll be there soon. Regina is smiling and Emma gets that she heard her. Giving a smile back she returns back to the hallway and listens to her mother.

"She is always going to hate me."

"She doesn't. She's just- she doesn't hate you. You need to stop hating her for me."

"I never hated her until she took you away. But I'll try but only for you." Emma sighs.

"Ok ma I'm going to go." A click of her cell closing and a few deep breaths she went back to her son and Regina. Her emotions from talking to her mother about what happened and the stress of hearing her mother hate someone she loved must have shown on her face.

"What's wrong Emma?" Henry's sweet voice pulled her from her thoughts. She sat next to Regina and held her hand for a moment and let it go giving a reassuring smile.

""Nothing kid, everything is great and getting better being here with you too."

"You know you don't have to hid it right I don't mind.. I mean I think." Both women wide eyed stared at him. "Just are you to together or is it just temporary?"

"I um... Are we?" Emma looks to Regina.

"Yes Emma I do believe you asked me on a date earlier so I think that makes us together." Emma beamed. Regina looks to Henry. "I hope it's not temporary sweetie." He giggles and hugs them.

"Oh I think it's anything but temporary." Emma whispers with a kiss to Regina's lips.

After getting Henry down for sleep Regina finds Emma fluffing pillows and blankets on the couch. Her first instinct is to scold her and take her to bed but she's not use to that kind of thinking and almost accepts the situation. The broken look that is on Emma's face no one is looking is shocking. It's not the first time she's seen it but it still breaks her heart seeing it. Without thinking she walking and pulling Emma into her arms. She's kissing her and holding her close. It's like a wild fire inside but she want to make Emma feel loved.

"I understand if my room is not where you want to be tonight and we slept on the couch last night but I do have a guest room Emma. Take it and sleep well ok." Regina says when the kiss ends. She's guiding Emma up the stairs and down the hall from her and Henry into a guest room. There shes sitting with Emma until Emma gets comfortable. It's Emma who asks Regina to hold her till she falls asleep and it's Emma who refuses to let go once she is. Regina let's it be with Emma wrapped so heavenly around her waist she falls asleep to.

At first a small whimper wakes her she thinks nothing of it just runs her fingers soothingly through the messy mass of blond hair. Almost back to sleep she widens her eyes now wide awake when she hears a faint 'no.' Mumbled past Emma's lips. She tries to keep Emma calm but it seems the faster her heart races and the more anger boils in her veins the more her soothing wares off. Regina feels the tears building up when Emma clings to her and cries in her sleep. It's loud enough to wake Henry. She didn't notice the open door they never closer to the room until Henry is standing there worrying his bottom lip. It's the faint whisper almost cry from him that leaves her unable to stop her own tears.

"What happened mom? Is she ok?"

"No not yet but she will be. I'll make sure she is." She answers he crawls up behind Emma and hugs her best he can. Mother and son caring for Emma they feel very much the same. They are a family for good now. They will be there for each other no matter what.

"It's ok Emma mom will never hurt you she loves you. Like she loves me." The combination of Henry's words and Regina kissing Emma's head calm her. Henry smiles to his mom. Emma was never haunted by what happened again through the night. She slept soundly each night after working through her trauma by talking to Regina in her arms each night. Eventually Emma's mother accepted Regina had been helping greatly. Which helped Emma more because her mother stopped bringing that night up letting Emma heal more. Nobody loved Regina more than Emma and Henry nobody could have been loved more by her either. So it wasn't long before they let what had built beautifully and strongly become more permanent than temporary. Because no matter what happened to Emma, Regina, or Henry they were family and together protected by one another.

* * *

**Just one more I think maybe two.  
Thanks for reading  
Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's happened to Emma **

**Starts off rape scene. Doesn't use sexual words but it certainly evident what's going on. I would say skip but it's pretty much the whole chapter. **

**This is not something I did easily people so I'm sorry if you don't like it but I felt i wrote this for me and I didn't get the really closure from it before this chapter. So not hateful reviews please. **

* * *

_She couldn't see through the dark room but she could hear and that was all she needed to know who had entered her room. Much like many other times but this time she had a cold and they knew she was awake. She coughed uncertain what to do now. Going to grab her light to turn it on she's halted. She shakes probably internally as well as physically._

_"Don't be scared" her foster father said. "Your sick I have just the thing." A little rustling and she knows what's next. She knows because now that she hears her foster fathers voice she knows it's not the usual voice of her foster mothers son. This scares her even more. She is not more than eight and this family is worse than any other she has ever been with._

_She never knew the father was as sick as the son until another girl living there as well said something. On this night was the first time he was ever in her own room. She rarely slept anymore and if she did it was long because tony was always coming in long after everyone fell asleep. She cringed as a hand grips her head._

_"Take this in your mouth it will make the couch better." She chokes as its pushed in. A tear rolls down her face. In the dark she not sure if this is real or not she wishes she grabbed the light, she wishes she could see his face and know. It's not the same as what tony does not at all. Tony is much worse yes it gone in her mouth and the taste make her want to vomit. He always forces her until he does what he needs to and she can taste pee in her mouth. The idea of that happing this time scares her. Why couldn't it be like when his son does it during the day. Over her underwear and grinding her while forcing her arms down. "That's it." A spurt of something his her tongue but the rest is stopped as he pulls out and comes in a rag that touches her face._

_Why doesn't she ever yell or fight she wonders. And then she remembers she not strong enough. The door to her room opens and she feels relief coming. Her eyes barely have adjusted because she had them closed for so long. A zipper sounds at the doorway and buttons clasp._

_"You won't say a word there no need to worry your mother I've made you feel all better haven't it?" I whimper but whisper yes. The door closes without another word. Falling back into bed she cries and says all the no's she wish she had said._

"Emma." She hears her name in the distance and looks up expect to see another assault coming but the rooms fades away the more she hears her name. "Wake up Emma." Regina's face Swirls into view clouded by the tears she shed in her sleep. Realizing her dream was really a dream of something she had tried so hard to forget all these years she wept harder into Regina's stomach. Behind he she felt someone hold her tightly. She stiffened at the sudden addition to the bed since she fell asleep.

"Mom what's happened to Emma?" The tiny frightened voice came and Emma instantly relaxed.

"I don't know sweety but why don't you go get her a glass of water for her." As soon as she asked he withdrew himself and padded out of the room quickly. "Sweaty it's ok I'm here tell me was it Sydney?" Emma shakes her head no. Nothing could have broken Regina's heart more than to learn someone else had hurt Emma.

"Foster father," she cried out. "When I was eight." Regina realizes henry might be back soon even through her pure anger. She silences the room and locks the door hoping he will understand later. She certainly doesn't want him to hear this though.

"I wish I never forced your parents to send you away. You life has been so difficult Emma. Even though I love you for how strong you are I don't believe that makes you past worth it. I wish I could take it back for you." She doesn't know why that is the first thing she says but after she figures it's best since Emma would hate to hear pity. It's not pity that make her wish a better life for Emma it's the desire to see her not be harmed. To know she been hurt makes her stomach curl.

"I don't know what else I could have done I wasn't strong enough for either of them until I was saved. Another girl she told... While I was to weak to even say who else made me.." She chokes again and this time Regina can feel her holding back the bile. Regina concurs a bucket and immediately Emma emptied her stomach into it. Both cringe at the smell and the thought of what Emma has said.

"What do you mean who else took advantage of you back then? The father and who else? I'll put them both in jail." Emma sits up and shakes her head.

"Kenny was already in jail." She states.

"The other one?" Regina asks in a whisper.

"Tony, he- ugh- he never got in trouble it was to late when I told anybody." Her body convulses saying his name. "I can't. Henry?" She tries to move from the bed but regina hold her closer determined.

"It's alright dear I sent him out and locked the room and silenced it. He doesn't need to know."

"He's lucky he got you the first time." Emma says giving Regina a look that says henry could have had a much worse fate if Regina hadn't kept him. All this time Regina had asked herself if he would have been better without her being the evil queen and all. Now she wouldn't think twice about it ever again. She was never going to hurt him like Emma had been nor would she let anybody hurt him again.

"Thank you for giving me him dear. Now I have you too I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you, him, me, or our beautiful family." Regina swishes her hand and the room is unlocked. "Now I'm taking you to my bed and I'll be right beside you for all long as you want me." They stumble out of the bed the bucket now gone as well. Walking down the hall they see henry peeking out of his door. Regina gives his a sad smile that tells him everything's fine and she's sorry she locked him out. Emma gives him a hug and takes his offered glass of water. Needing to clean her mouth.

Walking further down they hall henry now in bed again they lay down in Regina's perfect bed. A soft hold around her waist give Emma comfort much like the surrounding smell of Regina in her pillow. Without even thinking about it she moves closer and let's the hold tighten. Before mumbling faintly.

"Forever. I want you forever." Regina smiles and kisses her bare neck softly. Emma doesn't know it but Regina makes a promise to herself.

'_Nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you again Emma.'_

* * *

**reviews please**

Truly sorry if that made anyone upset But I feel much better. Sorta. This is the first story i written like this let alone so close to my own life.


	5. Chapter 5

**What's happened to Emma**.

**so I don't keep intending to write more but I have. This has a little bit more of a happy ending but starts out with self harm. **

**Warning!: Entire chapter includes self harm and rape. Read with caution. **

**Just so you all know I once did this but I am not depressed anymore to such a degree. I have a wonderful partner who keeps me happy and thus I don't have the need but she is my support when I do. Please feel free to review but don't hate or flame me for anything I've written since it has a personal experience in it. **

* * *

The bathroom floor was cold but just the place she needed to be. She left the door open so she wouldn't feel confined. In her tank top and boy shorts she sprawled on the floor try to avoid the vomit building at the back of her throat. The heat she woke up in plus the vivid dreams she woke from put together and she was clinging to stay grounded. Her struggle quite so far she hoped she could return to bed shortly.

Her luck was not in it for her though it seemed. Her head spun despite laying still on the tile. She effectively sprung up and clenched the bowl hurling loudly once. Her body temperature evened out no more gasping wild breathes and the spinning stopped. Once was all it took and now she stood able to return to bed. She thought once she laid down it would be easier to fall asleep again but she still remembered what she dreamt. A mix of things that should have been long shut down and put out of her mind but seemed to be there every time she closed her eyes.

A range of things from Sidney, to her foster brother and father, to dreaming that she was buried alive by people all her old foster parents in addition to being buried covered in maggots for everything they believed she deserved it. What for she would never know but it felt like they all hated and blamed her for something enough to always send her back to the homes. This time instead of finding herself in need of the toilet she desperately need to cry. Bringing her knees up to her face to tucked it in and wailed.

Where had Regina gone? She was there before she fell asleep did she really not want to keep her company? She didn't know so she cried for that too.

"Emma? Emma shhh what happened?" Regina's voice was instantly soothing but she didn't look up not wanting to find it her imagination. Then she felt the bed dip and Arms engulf her.

"Where did you go?" She hated how weak she sounded but she had dreamt fine until Regina left and sleeping without her not scared her.

"I had to get up for Henry he's waking up soon. I was only gone for half and hour maybe more." Emma sniffs and croaks out an 'okay'

"I had a bad dream.." Suddenly Regina realized what her absence had done to Emma.

"Oh Emma did you wanna tell me about it?" The question sounds almost mocking to Emma but she looks up to see a very real concern on Regina's face. Still she shook her head and only tried to lean on Regina's shoulders. "Wait. let me finish getting Henry ready I promise I'll be right back. Just watch a tv show till I get back. That is if you want me too that is."

"Yes please." It really hadn't felt like anytime had passed even when It felt like an hour Emma found it was only five minutes if the clock on the night stand said so correctly. Gradually tv became not enough and she shut the tv off. Then she began to browse the room and bathroom. Eyes fixing on one thing once she saw it. Suddenly she heard tapping of shoes going up the stairs. Part panic part sudden need to be alone caused her to rush and close the bathroom door flicking the lock as she did. She sat on the tub thumbing the sharp pointed needle.

Shuffling around the room was certain and the creak from the sound of the bed dipping was heard but Emma still stared off. She had caused some big scars before some self inflicted some she allowed or caused to worsen due to picking. But this was like having an itch that she needed to scratch. The point just under what couldn't have been more than a few layers of skin. The top side of her hand so she could itch it better later when it started to scab. The needle raked in a straight line as best as she could get it to. Over an over. It was a thin line that the more Emma drew the line it got bigger. If she knew and better she swore she could smell her skin burning at the speed she was gradually doing. Or maybe it was just the smell of the blood she was causing.

There was nothing she needed more in this moment than to feel this or to see it. It didn't hurt while she did it but it would later and she would be beyond grateful for it. Every time she would touch it would push the nightmares and bad memories aside maybe even bury them again. There was a silence outside the bathroom that hadn't effected Emma until that silence quickly turned into Regina bursting in and grabbing the needle. Grabbing her hand. Emma cried out and pulled at her hand to hid the deep line carved into her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Regina was furious but every ounce of anger dropped the moment she could see the blood pouring from the cut. Concern turned into panic which then turned to Regina trying to heal Emma with her magic. Emma only cried out louder and begged her to let it be. "How can I let this be you want to hurt yourself Emma what would you have done eventually if I hadn't checked on you when I thought you had been in here to long!?"

"Nothing I would have done nothing more than this. I swear." Emma didn't know how to explain it. "I just need it please 'Gina let me keep it. I need a way to get these memories to go away."

"And this helps?" Regina looked at the cut barely touching it with her thumb to wipe the blood away. Emma only nods. Regina says nothing at first but then decides theirs only one thing she can do. "Just this once Emma nothing more please or I will heal it. I also want you to promise me you'll talk to Archie or even me if you don't want to talk to him." Emma looks floored.

"You want me to talk to you? You don't want me to go or pretend we are acquaintances, you want to date, and be family." Even though this last part wasn't news to Emma it was still a lot to accept was actually happening.

"Of course I do I told you last night I'd never let anything hurt you, Henry, I or our family again. I meant it and that includes yourself."

"Thank you Regina it's more than I've had my whole life."

"Your welcome dear. Now come on let me clean that and bandage it okay." A small nod from Emma and she prepared a cleanse pad an fit a bandage over the top of her hand. Realizing the bathroom smelled like barf she scrunched her nose. "Did you get sick before or after I found you upset before?"

"Before." Guilt sounded with her response. But it didn't matter to Regina she simply lifted Emma's chin and spoke softly. "Brush your teeth an then come back in the room and let me hold you a few more hours before we must go to work." She left taking the needle in hand and a shimmer of purple clearly sending it away from Emma's curious eyes. Emma grabbed a brush and quickly did as she was told in hopes of getting the sleep she felt she was in need of all the more now.

Once again in the warmth of Regina's hold Emma felt her eye lids drop faster than a twenty pound weight over a cliff. Her body told her she was safe the moment she smelled Regina's distinct smell and felt surrounded by her presence. She wiggled closer into her big spoon and whimpered a faint noise that meant she wanted to be closer. Either way it didn't matter because the moment Regina protectively held Emma both of them knew Emma was going to be out.

Even though Regina laid there all she could think of was the image she saw when she checked on Emma in the bathroom using the mirror. She couldn't see the position of the hand but the sight of the needle sent her into a panic she didn't want to lose Emma. Not now not ever. A few stray tears fell and but she didn't wipe them in not wanting to loosen up her hold on Emma.

When they woke again Emma looked well and Regina had finally managed sleep as well. She rinsed her face clean and got ready for work. Emma just behind her. They ate together and then left together Regina determined to drop Emma off least she ever got hurt again walking home or otherwise. Plus her car was still at the station.

"So can I take you out tonight?" Emma asked leaning through the Benz window before she left to go inside the sheriff's office. "I know it's my night with Henry so maybe we can all go or I can ask snow to watch him."

"You don't need to I'll be willing to either though." Regina was glade Emma wanted to take her out but didn't want to make her do it so privately she would be a nervous wreck the entire time.

"Alright I'll have mom take Henry home after school and you and I are going out. Umm perhaps you could pick a place that's not granny's I not sure where else you eat if it's not at home." Regina laughs but tell Emma to be at her house by 6.

* * *

All day Emma's hand itched. Being in the same room as the faint blood stain just reminded her what she was trying to forget. She really couldn't help it but without even thinking about it she removed the bandage and began digging her nail into the cut the reopen it, deepen it, and to make sure it would scar. She hadn't gotten far enough for it to do so before Regina stopped her. Her feet took her to pacing the area where she swore she could see a lot of blood on the floor.

What Sidney did was much worse for than she had experienced in being sexually force before. At least that's what she thought up until she began comparing and suddenly she could only wish that it was her foster brothers blood on the floor. That she had fought back then just as she should have with Sidney. Her foster parents had blamed her said she must have wanted it. That she was sick and used him. It wasn't true her mind began screaming.

**\- graphic, rape, self harm-**

**Her chore use to be sweeping the floors but she didn't do that good enough. Then her chore was doing dishes but still she failed at that. Never being taught right. Finally they placed her with the job of collecting dishes in each room of the house. His room smelling of musky old clothes and dirty everything. Tony was shy about his actions at first but the more she entered his room the more her forced. First her forced kisses on her after which she left with dishes. Then it was touching after he made her take less dishes and come back for the rest. In the end he would pin her against a wall and pile of old dirty things beneath her. Strip her to her underwear and grind until he came against her clothes. Telling her to leave and come back for a possible repeat and the rest of the dishes.**

**Nobody ever questioned her time in the room. Why it took so long or why she fidgeted in her clothes. The first time he came against her she tried to change clothes and they punished her saying they weren't rich she couldn't change whenever she liked. From then on it didn't matter how much he made a mess on her she was forced to wear it all day. The musky smell she originally thought was old clothes she learn was his scent. **

**Making herself barf sometimes helped cover the smell or taste if he made her suck him and other times she found out just how pens burned her skin if she rubbed long enough to forget how his fingers had gripped her arms. As she grew older and the memories still pestered she began using blades, punching things when she was alone, and picking at her healing wounds just to see herself bleed the memories away. **

Emma felt broken again as she struggled to forget these things she had worked so hard to forget. It had worked after years of meticulous work. The blood wasn't enough this time just like it hadn't been earlier that morning. Her fingers stopped working on the cut and she went to the bathroom to clean up. She wasn't going to do it if it wasn't going to help. Looked like she was going to have to find another way to get help this time. That's when she remembered Regina's words from when she stopped her in the bathroom.

After putting a fresh bandage on Emma quickly took up her jacket and leaving the sheriff's station before she lost her nerve. Ten minutes later she was just sitting outside Archie's office still parked in the car for at least five minutes now. She couldn't do it and now she was feeling her self confidence vanishing as she thought of everyone seeing her sit there like and idiot.

It was after side glancing to the dinner and seeing probably the third person pause once leaving to watch her sitting she turned on the car and drove to the only other solution she could try. She wasn't open to talking to much of anybody but Archie wasn't going to work for her she was going to take Regina up on her help while she could manage to ask.

"Sheriff Swan, Miss mills asked not to be disturbed for her lunch-" Emma didn't bother stoping at front desk she didn't have the guts to. The door wasn't locked so Emma pushed in the door and was struck shocked at what she witnessed. Regina scrambled from her chair in an instant straightens her skirt which had been hiked up just in time as her assistant hurried in the room after Emma. Both women's faces were bright red as the poor girl struggled to apologize for letting Emma get past her.

"That is enough Elisha I'll deal with this matter. No more distances at all or its your job." Elisha gulped and bowed out.

"I'm-" Emma fought to not choke up but still did as her mouth was dry. Why she didn't know shouldn't she be frightened of the idea of sex right now. That was when she realized maybe the reason seeing Regina like that didn't panic her was because she knew her and Regina was different than anybody else. She made Emma feel safe no matter what. "I'm sorry I just had to see you."

"It's alright, what did you need then dear." She came up to Emma and held her arms gently. When Emma didn't smell the musky reminder she expected she smiled just faintly with relief.

"Can you heal it. Please." Holding out her hand Emma tried urging Regina to heal her in hopes of proving to herself she didn't need to scars anymore.

"What? I thought... What happened Emma?" She took Emma's hand focused her magic and touched the noticeably recently agitated red wound. It healed instantly. She didn't need to be told that Emma had messed with it that much was clear but she wanted to know why.

"I thought it would help like it use to but it's not and I went to Archie's but couldn't get out of the car." Emma mumbled the last part leaving Regina to wonder if she was hearing her right. "I thought maybe if you were still offering maybe we could talk about what's bothering me?"

"Of course love, I will always be here if you want to just talk." Both women held each other's gaze at the word 'love.' The term of endearment should have worried them but neither flinched. In fact Emma could keep the lighter smile from reaching her lips if she tried.

"Love?"

"Yes I - love you." This time when the words left her mouth her eyes sparkled.

"I love you too." Regina leans in slowly but Emma captures her lips much like the first time they kissed. Passionately and deeply. Regina moans before softly pulling back.

"Good to know dear, so what's been troubling you?" The bitter that had to break the sweet moment easily made Regina want to hit herself but it had to be done if she was going to help Emma. "Was it to soon to go back. I'm sorry I should have gone in with you made sure you were okay." She didn't want to make Emma feel weak but it was a little know fact with personal experience she wished someone had taken her feeling in to consideration after a number of things.

Emma told her giving up the last of her strength to do so. She broke down as she retold what she had thought of and Regina pulled her in to her lap and caressed her hair until she fell asleep in hopes a nap would refresh her before she had to leave the office later. It wouldn't be a total loss of her time waiting for Emma to fall to sleep. As soon as she was Regina made it her goal to finish her searches online.

Tony the man who hurt her woman was going to suffer if it was the last thing she did. And the other girls her hurt would be the first people she talked to tomorrow when she came back to work.

"Emma darling it's time to wake up." Emma groaned but her eyes still met Regina's they looked clearer of the dark rage she saw earlier as she listened to Emma. "Are you still up for our date."

"Of course." Emma grumbled sleepily as she sat up. "Where to." They walked to there cars and Regina answered with a sweet grin.

"How about some ice cream. We can walk around while we eat."

"Ohhh! Wow that's really what I want right now too." Emma said surprised.

"You're always in the mood for something sweet or greasy"

"True. Lead the way." She followed the Benz and even more whole heartedly the brunette driving it. She would be her savior from this even if either of them knew it or not.

* * *

**Reviews please. Like I said no hateful ones please. Just my own way of venting I suppose and if it's taken an open invitation to being there for those this touches. **

**Any way no I don't think I'll be going into sex scenes or anything in this story nor the date but I hope this satisfies your happy ending urges. **


End file.
